Trunks Elephant
Trunks Elephant is an elephant at Charles Darwin Middle School. Though he is generally a background character, he serves the occasional role of being Adam's bully, whenever Bull Sharkowski isn't available or enough, and can mainly be seen, accompanying his fellow elephant friend, Endugu. Biography In "Inoculation Day", he was one of the students who was afraid of getting a shot. He was later seen standing on the steps to the school, but started running for his life, when Adam, in a feral state from a syringe accident, burst through the front doors. In "Me Adam, You Jake", he was one of the many students to see Adam strip himself naked. He was significantly way smaller than usual in this episode, being shortened to roughly the same size, if not, a bit smaller than Adam Lyon. Later on, 5 versions of him were standing in the halls, along with one Endugu. Jake provoked them to stampede, by saying there was a peanut sale in the cafeteria. In "The Sheds", he was part of the angry mob, out to get Slips, from presumably giving them the ick. In "Le Switcheroo", he and Bull Sharkowski pushed Coach Gills back and forth in the halls, thinking she was their normal victim, Adam Lyon. In "Leaf of Absence", Trunks took Principal Pixiefrog to court and successfully sued him for thousands, over him not including a certain kind of nut on the lunch menu (,which was a trunk load of cashew nuts) and Principal Pixiefrog sunk into a deep depression. Although Trunks might reign in triumph over Principal Pixiefrog, but he might've brought a great deal of trouble for CDMS, as Superintendent Wolverine took Pixiefrog's place. Enforcing school rules over on everyone abusively and threaten them to be bit on the buttocks. Trunks might've learned Wolverine's whole ideal and persona the hard way off-screen. He would soon regret his lawsuit for that matter. In "The Citronella Solution", Since Jake predicted the future about "The End", Trunks was seen in the wrecked school hallway, crazed and panic stricken while biting his arm without any idea how to survive. As all other animal students run for their lives. In "A Very Special Boy", he was dating Kimberly Swan. Adam came by and plucked a hair butt out of him. He claims that he'll give Adam a big thump for it. However, after Adam projected his high-pitched scream defense mechanism twice, Trunks is now in a state of ear surgery since his eardrums popped. He himself can no longer use brute force on Adam anymore. Episode Appearances *Me Adam, You Jake *Le Switcheroo *Leaf of Absence *A Very Special Boy Trivia *His name was first mentioned in "Leaf of Absence". Gallery 5 Trunkses and 1 Endugu.png Trunks x Kimberly.png Adam_Plucks_Trunks%27_Butthair.png I'll Give Lyon Such a Thump.png Trunks Evil Grin.png Need a Toothpick Adam.png Adam Cornered by Bullies.png Jake Saves Adam from His Rivals.png Villains at the Bottom of the Tree.png Student Body Covering Ears.png Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Minor characters Category:Villains Category:Elephants Category:Bullies